The Lost Pirate
by SimplyUnnieBear
Summary: Transported from her world to One Piece she was lucky to have been found the one and only Straw Hate Pirates. This lost girl with no memories but her name has found herself on the Go Merry. Scared and alone she slowly starts getting attached to the crew, gains the attention of the marines and gains the attention of her own captain. Not to mention a Devil's Fruit.


"Awww no the Go Merry" I whined taking a sip from my apply juice "no Ussop it's not your fault don't blame yourself" I said pouting quickly clicking on the link for the next episode. "Load faster!" I complained moving the mouse on my laptop. "Mom and dad should be home by now," I said looking out my window seeing the storm build up fast. "Mmm I hope they get home soon," I said closing my window as the wind started to pick up. "I'm hungry," I whispered as I played the next episode of One Piece. "Episode 235 I hope Usopp doesn't blame himself anymore" I said sighing as rain started pouring down hard. Shrugging I turned back to the episode seeing everyone seated around Usopp's.

"Or don't blame yourself and start arguing works too for you" I said rubbing my eye feeling them water up "This such an emotional episode! My emotions" I screamed as I heard thunder rumble loudly causing me to jump out of my bed. "Shit!" I screamed falling down as all the lights in my rooms went out. "Yeah this can't be good," I mumbled standing up as I looked over seeing my laptop shut off too. "Damn it and I really wanted to see the next episode. Man! I wish I could be a Straw Hat Pirate have my adventures and shit. Be super powerful 'cause I ate a Devil Fruit" I whined as I noticed my laptop start to act up.

Walking closer to it I took a peek outside seeing the storm get worse by the second. The wind started to blow insanely trees started to break off. "Shit" I said as the wind ended up breaking my window sending my flying to my wall shards of glass piercing my stomach. "Fuck!" I yelled trying to get up as I saw a tree quickly move towards my room. The tree quickly came at me before I had the chance too doge it as a branch collide with my heading knocking me out cold.

My head….it hurts. My side hurts too. What happened to me? It's so dark…open my eyes. Open them. Am I…falling? Where am I?

"Hey!" someone yelled.

I'm falling.

"Someone catch her before she hits the water!" someone else yelled as I quickly felt my body crash hard on water.

Gasping I tried to swim up for air wincing holding my side as I felt red surround me. I tried screaming for help as my lungs started to quickly fill with water. Panicking I started kicking my legs as I felt arms go around my waist pulling me up for air.

"Sanji!" someone yelled as I gasped for air cough up water and

"Blood" I mumbled as I felt my body land on something hard.

"Chopper!" someone yelled as I held my side gasping for hair.

"She's badly injured" someone whispered besides me as I tried looking over already seeing black spots in my vision. "Reindeer" I mumbled wincing as it touched my head.

"She's losing blood by the buckets. We need to get her to a bed quickly" It said as I kept looking at it while I started to cough feeling blood come out. "Help" I mumbled at him before I blacked out.

"Robin I need you to hold her down while I sew her cuts up there to deep to just wrap up," the reindeer said as I let out a scream feeling hands hold me down. Looking around I saw the reindeer yell out some orders as I tried staying awake feeling the shards of glass slowly being plucked out as I kept screaming out in horrible pain before falling unconscious the pain being to great for me to handle.

"Hey Chopper" Monkey D. Luffy, the captain, said gaining the little reindeers attention "will the lady be okay?" he asked as Chopper said gaining everyone on deck there attention.

"She had a major gash on the side of her stomach filled with pieces of glass plus a cut on her head caused by something hitting her but she's okay now. I'm just waiting to see if she has any infections since she fell in the ocean but other then that she's asleep now." Chopper said as Robin nodded next to him.

"Poor girl she must have been in pain" Nami said looking over at the room she was currently in "Where do you think she came from?"

"The sky" Luffy said innocently pointing up at the night sky as Sanji and Usopp punched him on the head.

"What was that for?" Luffy whined rubbing his head.

"For being and idiot!" Usopp yelled as they heard the door slam open seeing the girl leaning on the door her face flushed panting as her bandages quickly started to get socked with her blood.

"H-Hey" Chopper quickly said as the girl fell down on her knees throwing up blood.

"Shit!" Sanji yelled quickly running up holding up the girls as she kept throwing up blood. "Chopper!' he yelled as the girl stopped throwing up trying to get on her feet again with the help of Sanji.

"She's has an infection" Chopper said looking at her gash seeing it swell up quickly "this isn't good" he said.

"Is she going to die?" Usopp asked panicking at seeing someone in such terrible condition.

"No" Chopper said as Sanji carried her back inside. "The infection isn't that bad and I can quickly cure it. It's just a fever and the affects of loosing so much blood."

"Go help her Chopper we'll keep an eye out here" Luffy said as Chopper nodded quickly running inside with Robin behind him.

"She'll be okay," Nami said biting her bottom lip.

"We have to trust Chopper" Zorro said sighing, "he is our doctor and a great one. He'll help her. We'll see in the morning," he said yawning.

Chopper sighed as the girl had finally calmed down and was sleeping calmly. The infection was gone and her fever went down slightly. "Good she's stable now" he said wiping his forehead putting all his things away.

"You really are a good doctor Chopper" Robin said as Chopper started to move around happily.

"Oh stop you know saying things like that won't make me happy" he said causing robin to chuckle.

"You should go help out Luffy and everyone it's almost daylight and I can take care of her," Robin said as Chopper smiled at her nodding.

"Alright if anything happens call me," he said as he ran out the door quickly changing to his human form.

**2 Hours Later**

"There's nothing at all!" Luffy yelled as he saw the land ahead of them "It's like a blank sleet. Cool! All I can see is grass and trees!" he yelled excitedly.

"Man" Sanji groaned, "This place is kind of depressing"

"I wonder is anyone actually lives here," Robin said as Luffy jumped of the ship on to the land, followed by Chopper and Usopp rolling around on the grass happily.

"I've seen across the island and there's no threat in sight," Zorro said as he three the anchor down.

"See something Chopper" Luffy said sitting up as a tall rabbit walked by them.

"Have you seen a human this furry and enormous? It's got to be a bear," Luffy said happily as he jumped on the rabbits back. "Hey! Check out this long apple" he said.

"Now that you mention it even the tree are long," Usopp said as the bear shook them off.

"Hmmm" he said as he quickly pulled down his goggles examining his surroundings as he spotted a house up ahead while a bunch of long animals passed them by.

"Hello is any one here" Luffy said as he walked in side the house.

"Are you crazy" Usopp said trying to stop Luffy "This could be the house of the owner of the island. He could be a huge snake, bear, octopus human," he said trying to pull Luffy back.

"It's empty" Luffy said as Usopp calmed down looking around the home.

"Hey Luffy! Usopp there's a giraffe out here!" Chopper yelled out.

"Really!" both of them said excitedly running out of the house.

"Chopper" Usopp said "That's not a giraffe it's a horse with a long neck" he said as the horse started to get Chopper to pet her.

"What a pretty horse" Luffy said excited.

"She said thank you and her name is Shelly" Chopper said.

"Hey what are you looking at" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Those bamboos over there" he said "there's something up with them"

"Yeah you're right" he said "talk about tall I can't even see the top" he said

"That's not it look closer" Luffy said as Usopp moved closer to the bamboo as it quickly started to move nocking Luffy out of the way.

"Come back here bamboo" Luffy yelled "Gomu Gomu no Kick" he yelled breaking the bamboo as someone fell down. "It's a tree spirit" Luffy said.

"Hey" Usopp said "can you speak?"

"Of course I can speak" the old man said sitting up "What have you been up to all these years" he asked.

"You guys know him?" Usopp asked.

"Nope never seen him" Luffy said.

"Well that would explain why I don't know you" he said calmly.

"Who are you old man?" Usopp asked, "and tell us the truth" he said as the old man stood up.

"If you want my name its Tonjen but what I'm giving you is my gratitude" he said "I've been hoping someone would nock me off those stilts" he said

"We didn't realize cause they were so long," Luffy said "we couldn't even see you!" he explained.

"Well I am a stilts enthused and I wanted to break some records so I used the bamboos on the island to create the longest stilts" he said

"That's insane" Luffy said puffing out his cheeks.

"I was stuck up there for 10 years" he said as Luffy yelled at him 'That's even more insane', "I was to scarred to get down the first time but then the bamboo kept growing and I was even more scarred to get down"

"How did you survive for ten years?" Usopp said.

"The trees on this island are tall or taller then I was so I was able to survive of the food given here" he said.

"Speaking of tall why are all the animals here tall?" Luffy asked.

"Life her was boring so the animals wanted to be amazing" he said, as Luffy sweat dropped not believing it.

"Oh god my head" I said as I tried to sit up wincing holding my side "shit" I mumbled looking around where I was. "What the hell?" I said slowly getting out of the bed walking towards the door. "Where the hell am I?" I said as I noticed I was on a ship docked near an island.

'Oh this can't be good'

I walked down the stairs looking around as I saw a large shadow in front of me. Looking back I covered the bit of sun that was shining down on me as I saw a larger ship surround us. "Pirates?" I asked cocking my head to the side as I took a closer look seeing the flag tat was on the ship I was on.

"Yeah this can't be good" I said seeing that it was a pirates flag but smiling "Looks familiar but…I can't remember where?"

I'm screwed….


End file.
